


Oumota Week

by DeckofDragons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Claustrophobia, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Non-Despair AU, Ship Week, Vampire Oma Kokichi, Zombie Apocalypse, apocalypse au, monster au, one shots, vr au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 18:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19431364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one shots about Kokichi and Kaito being in love.Prompts are:Day 1: Stuck In a Small SpaceDay 2 : Monster AUDay 3 : SicknessDay 4 : UniversityDay 5 : Caught In the RainDay 6 :  Apocalypse AUDay 7 : Domestic/Free Day





	1. Day One - Stuck in a Small Space

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Oumota Week on Tumblr!

The elevator doors opened with a soft ding. Kokichi paused mid-step towards it. It was small, most elevators were but this one was _extra_ small. Why though? Yes, it was the back of the hospital but would a normal sized elevator – which would already be bad enough – have been all that much more trouble and expensive to install instead?

“Would you rather take the stairs?” Kaito said from beside him. His voice had a grimace in it; he _knew_. Which well, of course he did, it was hard to keep _that_ kind of thing from one’s roommate and romantic partner. That didn’t mean he needed to acknowledge it so much though. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine,” Kokichi lied flawlessly as he stepped on. It wasn’t like it was a closet or a _really_ small space, he’d survive. And smaller hopefully meant faster so they could get to their appointments – which would hopefully end with prescription sleep meds because the over the counter stuff had stopped working properly months ago and had never been that great to begin with – quicker and then go home. And then once home they could go back to pretending to be normal functioning human beings.

Kaito hesitated before stepping on too just before the doors closed. Kokichi, already by the buttons, pressed them and the elevator jerked into motion almost as soon as the doors finished closing, taking away any chance of changing his mind.

The elevator seemed even smaller while standing inside it. It was made of metal too which made it worse. Kokichi had _never_ liked small spaces but having been crushed by a giant hydraulic press even if was in a VR simulation made them _far_ worse. He wasn’t going to let this defeat him though, he’d survive and endure it out purely out of spite. Kaito being right next to him made it a bit better. And better yet, he didn’t say anything when Kokichi took his hand, only giving a small reassuring squeeze in response. So everything would be fine.

Except it _wasn’t_. When they were about half way to their floor, a loud screech came from above them and the elevator car jerked to a halt. Dead silence followed as the lights flickered but thankfully didn’t go out.

“Uh… what was that?” Kaito asked, looking up. It gave Kokichi enough time to still his initial urge to panic, allowing him to reply almost instantly.

“I don’t know, it seems like the elevator’s stopped,” he said in a nonchalant tone that didn’t hide his fear _quite_ as much as he would’ve liked. And how tightly he held Kaito’s hand was a dead giveaway. But he needed to _pretend_ he wasn’t scared. “Maybe it’s like that movie with the devil in the elevator.”

“Are you implying one of us is secretly the devil?”

Kokichi gave him an evil smile. “Maybe. Or maybe an evil vengeful ghost has stopped the elevator to haunt us. I saw that in a movie once too.”

Kaito flinched. “Don’t fucking talk about that kind of shit man. The elevator just like… stopped or something. There’s nothing to be afraid of, stuff like this happens all the time, we just got to get it going again.”

He reached towards the control panel – the elevator was so small that even when standing in the middle of it he could easily reach it – and pressed the button for their destination again. Nothing happened. After a second or two, he pressed the button next to it. Still nothing. Next, he pressed the ‘OPEN’ button. The elevator doors buzzed angrily but nothing happened.

“I don’t think it’s going to start again,” Kokichi said, frowning at the panel. _Of course_ the elevator would decide to get stuck when he was inside it because his life had been going far too good since he and Kaito had gotten their own place a few months ago, something bad had to happen again eventually.

“Um… it’ll be fine though,” Kaito said, the poorly concealed nervousness in his voice doing little to help Kokichi feel better. “We just have to press the help button and then they’ll come get us out. It’ll be over in no time.” Hopefully.

It buzzed when he pressed it followed by a lady’s voice coming over the intercom. “What kind of assistance do you require?”

“Uh… we think the elevator’s stuck,” Kaito answered. “So could you come get us out please.”

“I’ll send maintenance over right away. So just…”

“How long will it take?” Kokichi interrupted.

“Probably no more than an hour. So just sit tight and don’t panic.” And with that she hung up.

“You going to be okay for that long?” Kaito asked, again bringing up something that didn’t need to be brought up. But… it was because he cared and was concerned, Kokichi could appreciate that.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” He wasn’t going to let this defeat him. He’d been through worse than being trapped in an elevator for an hour.

He was already starting to feel the pressure though. It _felt_ like the walls might be closing in on him which considering the _source_ of his claustrophobia was a sickening mental image.

“So… what do we do while we wait for them to get us out?” Kaito asked.

“We could tell ghost stories.” Scaring Kaito would be a good distraction and was always fun.

“No, let’s not.”

“Are you sure? Because I know some really good ones.” A lie, he was too busy trying to _not_ look at the walls or even worse the ceiling, to check to see if they were closing in to think of a good ghost story. They weren’t of course, that was impossible; they were in a small elevator not in the Hangar under the press even if the metal ceiling _did_ bare an uncomfortable resemblance to the press if one squinted at it.

“Yes, I’m sure. Let’s just… chill out for a bit.” Kaito sat down on the floor, back against the rear wall.

Kokichi sat with him. It’s not like he had anything better to do. And it put more space between him and the ceiling, which was _not_ lowering and he was _not_ going to look at it to make sure of that. He wasn’t going to check the walls to make sure they weren’t closing in on them either. The wall behind him was uncomfortably cold though, he could feel it through his shirt. It was uncomfortably reminiscent of another time only a single piece of clothing lay between his back and cold metal. So he leaned forward, away from it.

He wasn’t going to let himself panic because of this. He couldn’t let what Team Danganronpa had done to him to continue to control his life and his feelings so much. He _needed_ to move past it. … But that was so _hard_ sometimes especially when he was literally trapped in a small space, unable to get out and lacking even a tiny amount of control. In theory he could be trapped in here for forever, left to die. Would his _real_ death be celebrated the way his fake one was in the show? Or would no one care? No one would be sad, that was for sure.

Kaito put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he whispered.

Kokichi turned his head to look at him. “Is now really the time to be sappy?” he asked as he reached a hand up to touch Kaito’s. Neither of them acknowledged just how shaky his hand or voice was.

“I don’t know but we don’t have anything better to do so… we might as well cuddle and make out, right? It’s just the two of us here after all so… you know, we can do whatever we want.”

Kokichi pressed himself closer, pulling himself halfway into Kaito’s lap. No part of him was in danger of touching the back wall now. “I love you too,” he said, looking directly into Kaito’s eyes before kissing him on the mouth. He’d never meant those words more than he did now. As long as he had Kaito here with him, everything would turn out fine.


	2. Day Two - Monster AU

Kaito couldn’t finish his college homework right now, it just wasn’t happening. His mind was too full of stuff and he could hear Kokichi behind him on the top bunk – which was _Kaito’s_ bunk – making just enough sound that Kaito couldn’t block out his presence. He was the _reason_ Kaito couldn’t focus.

So with a sigh, he spun his chair around to face their room. It was a mess naturally, neither he nor Kokichi were particular about keeping their living space completely clean. They’d cleaned it a grand total of once since they’d moved in together half a year ago. It was probably about time they did so again… like next week or something.

“Hey Kokichi?”

“Yes Kaito, dearest?” Kokichi placed the Rubik’s cube he was playing with off to the side and leaned over the top of the bunk to grin down at Kaito, as if wanting to show off his fangs. Combined with the word ‘dearest’ it brought a small flush of warmth to Kaito’s face.

He shook it off though. “When it comes time for you to… feed, what kinds of people do you normally… feed off?”

“Well… healthy people because ill blood tastes nasty. Why?”

Because a couple weeks ago Kaito had accidentally wondered upon Kokichi feeding off someone in the park nearby. He hadn’t liked it and… couldn’t stop thinking about it. “I mean like… like uh… men or women, you have a preference?”

Kokichi giggled, enjoying his discomfort but it was too late to back out of the conversation now. “Are you asking if I’m gay?”

“No! Just… what kind of people you like to do your vampire thing on.” Were they better looking than Kaito? … No, no, no, he wasn’t worried about that at all, he didn’t care, he was just curious. And he certainly wasn’t jealous of anyone Kokichi put his mouth on, biting someone on the neck was only marginally similar to a kiss anyway. Not that Kaito would _care_ if Kokichi kissed anyone, he just wanted to know because of… reasons.

The glee in Kokichi’s eyes only brightened as if he could read Kaito’s thoughts – vampires couldn’t read minds, could they? “I prefer men but women are fine too. But you want to know what my favourite type of person to drink from is?”

“Uh… sure.”

Kokichi clambered out of the bunk to stand on the floor, facing Kaito. “Tall, handsome, ambitious, and with a good sense of style.” As he talked, Kokichi stepped closer, ending right in Kaito’s face. He put his hands on the armrests of the chair and leaned into whisper in Kaito’s ear. “Especially if they’re fond of the colour purple.”

Kaito shuddered, a chill running down his spine as Kokichi moved his head down to lick his neck. He tilted his head back, giving Kokichi more room. This was maybe a dumb idea but… who cared? And it was too late to back out now anyway; Kokichi sunk his fangs into his neck. It hurt for a brief moment followed by a pleasant warmth. It started at his neck but slowly spread through his body as Kokichi fed on him, filling him with a lethargic sense of peace and contentedness.

He couldn’t even begin to guess how long it had been before Kokichi pulled away, leaving him with a slight empty feeling. It was for the best though, moving a bit made him realize how lightheaded he’d become.

Kokichi locked eyes with him as his tongue snaked out to lap up the blood dripping from his fangs, _Kaito’s_ blood. “You like that?”

“Uh…” He’d just let a _vampire_ feed off him. What was he thinking? “Uh… yeah.” It _had_ felt good though, still did. He reached his hand up to his neck to touch the bitemarks, they were already closing. The marks would supposedly fade in a few weeks though unless he let Kokichi do it again. Supposedly three or four times would be enough to leave a permeant scar.

“If it makes you jealous, I could only feed on you from now on if you want.”

“Yes,” was Kaito’s immediate response. He _should’ve_ said ‘no’, that he didn’t care but… he did care so… ‘yes’ it was.

Kokichi’s grin was filled with satisfaction. “Very nice. Now let’s get you some water and something to eat.” He helped Kaito to his feet, steadying him when he swayed. And then he started them towards the bedroom door.

Perhaps the arrangement they’d just made was extraordinarily dumb on Kaito’s part. But… he didn’t care.


	3. Day Three - Sickness

Being sick was never fun but it was only a minor inconvenience until Kaito starting coughing. It was just a normal cough, he had a cold, nothing serious. But he could’ve sworn he tasted blood. There was no blood though, it was his mind playing tricks on him because it now associated coughing with blood… and dying.

He was _fine_ though, no need to think about _that_. So he shook his head and went back to focusing on his computer. He’d moved past that wretched game – except he hadn’t, it still haunted his dreams and perhaps would for the rest of his life but he could pretend, right? – and now had important stuff to work on.

Except it wasn’t even five minutes before he was coughing again. It left his hands shaking a little with unneeded anxiety even though there was _no blood_ and he _was not dying_ , it just… made him nervous.

“You okay?”

Kaito snapped around to see Kokichi poking his head into the room – their room, they were roommates. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Kokichi studied him in silence for a few seconds, a slight frown on his face. “You should probably lay down; you don’t look well.”

“I’m not sick.” It was an automatic response born of the unneeded anxiety this was giving him. It was _dumb_ , they weren’t in the VR simulation anymore and it was just a damn cold, he wasn’t dying of it. But he didn’t want Kokichi to know how nervous it was making him anyway.

“Oh! All right.” Was Kokichi really dropping it that easily? Why? “Can you come out and spend some time with me in the living room then?”

“I should probably…”

“ _Please_?” Kokichi cut him off with a whine, giving him puppy dog eyes. “I’m so _lonely_.”

Kaito opened his mouth to respond but all that came out was another set of coughs. It hurt too, his throat mostly but a twinge of pain ran through his lungs as well. They weren’t even a full year out of the VR game yet where his body had believed he’d died of a lung illness, his mind still remembered _way_ too well what that had felt like. It was going to make it impossible for him to focus on anything and he needed a distraction.

So with a sigh he stood up and followed Kokichi out to their little room. Whatever game Kokichi was in the midst of playing was paused on the TV, the controller placed on the coffee table. Kaito flopped onto one end of the couch.

“Now sit down,” Kokichi said, his tone almost making it a command.

“Uh… okay.” Kaito obeyed, holding back the urge to cough again.

Kokichi gave him an approving thumbs up before leaving. He came back a few seconds later with a blanket that he draped over Kaito’s lap and the tissue box and trashcan he’d been using on his desk earlier, placing the tissue box on the arm rest and the trashcan on the floor by the couch.

“Uh… thanks,” Kaito said.

But Kokichi apparently wasn’t done yet as he left again. This time it was several minutes before he came back. He had a bottle of cold medicine and a bag of cough drops in one hand and a bowl of steaming soup in the other. “Here,” he said with a smile as he placed it all on the coffee table within easy reach of Kaito.

It was chicken noodle soup, a classic ‘cure’ for colds. Kaito had been planning to make himself some later but Kokichi had done it for him. That was… unnaturally nice of him. _And_ he’d brought him cold medicine and cough drops.

Kaito was half tempted to suspect this was a prank but… how could it possibly be? It all seemed normal and Kokichi wasn’t acting as if he was expecting any kind of entertaining reaction as he sat back on the couch and started playing his game again. And a tentative taste of the soup revealed that nothing nefarious had been added to it. So… maybe Kokichi had just done something nice for once? He’d done such things a few times before so it wasn’t unprecedented. So…

“Thanks,” Kaito said again before taking a dose of the liquid cold medicine.

“Anytime,” Kokichi replied nonchalantly.

Nothing else needed to be said between them. Kokichi sat and played his game. Kaito watched while eating the soup. He was starting to feel better already.


	4. Day Four - University

Kokichi doubled checked the number by the door to make sure he had the right room before barraging in, not even bothering to knock. “Hey new roommate, how’s it going?” he called out as he stepped in, pulling the door closed behind himself.

His new roommate, standing by the beds, snapped around and lo and behold, it was _Kaito_! Kokichi had known they’d signed up to go to the same university but he hadn’t thought they’d end up as roommates. How exciting!

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Kaito said, clearly just as surprised by this turn of events.

“I’m your new roommate, exciting isn’t, it? I call the top bunk.” Kokichi threw his duffle bag, containing all his worldly possessions – mostly just clothes and a few other things, not much really – up onto the top bunk.

“Nuh-uh, top bunk’s mine.” Kaito reached up and pulled Kokichi’s bag down, letting it fall to the floor.

Kokichi frowned at him as he stepped forward to pick it up again. “I called it first.”

“Well, I got here first so _I_ get to chose which bed I want. And I want the top one.”

“You don’t need the top one, you’re already tall enough.”

“All the more reason for me to have it, if you fall from that height, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Kokichi threw his bag up towards the top bed again. This time, Kaito intercepted it. That was the plan though because naturally while it was already in his hand, he turned to place it on the bottom bunk, leaving Kokichi just enough room to slip past him and scramble up the ladder.

“It’s mine, I claim it,” he said as he stretched out on the top bunk, lying on his back, hands under his head.

“Fuck no, that ain’t fair. I was here first.” Now Kaito climbed up the ladder. “It’s mine, get off.” He hovered over Kokichi, his hands and knees on either side of Kokichi, clearly trying to look threatening but failing.

“Nope, you’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands if you want it.”

“Fine, I’ll just lay on you then. How ‘bout that?”

“Go ahead.” Kokichi was going to get the top bunk no matter the cost. He could outlast Kaito here without a doubt.

“Uh… fine then.” Kaito let his weight drop onto Kokichi all at once, twisting onto his side to flop fully down on top of him. It hurt and he was heavy, making it hard to breath. “How about this, huh? Still want the top bunk?” he said, his face inches of Kokichi’s.

“I don’t mind this, I actually kind of like it. It’d be more fun without any clothes though; you know what I mean?” Kokichi smiled and winked, even sticking his tongue out a little.

Kaito flinched and quickly pushed himself back up. “What the fuck?” He scrambled back and down the ladder again as Kokichi laughed at him. “Holy shit, don’t say weird things like that.”

Kokichi rolled onto this side to look at Kaito as he fled. “Ah, come back up Kaito dearest, things were just starting to get…” he cut off as Kaito threw his duffel bag back up, hitting him in the face with it, hard enough to almost hurt.

“You win, okay? You get the top bunk,” Kaito said. “Let’s never talk about this again.” He left, stepping into the bathroom and pulling the door closed behind him hard enough to almost be a slam. A few seconds later the sound of the shower started up.

Kokichi grinned as the spread himself out on his new bed. The school year was already off to a _fantastic_ start. And with Kaito as his roommate it was _bound_ to only get better from here.


	5. Day Five - Caught in the Rain

Kaito frowned as he looked at the rain pouring down in front him. The overhang around the school’s exit protected him from it for now so he could maybe get away with standing here until it stopped. But it didn’t seem like it would any time soon and he’d forgotten to check the weather before heading out this morning and thus didn’t have an umbrella. So, now he had to walk home in _this_ nonsense.

It was going to ruin his hair and clothes and all the stuff in his backpack. At least he’d have an excuse for not doing his homework, right? Not that that was much of a consolation.

“Hey space cowboy!”

Kaito snapped his head to the side to see Kokichi had come up from around the school building. He had an umbrella; it was checkered black and white because what other colour would Kokichi of all people chose.

“You look like you could use an umbrella,” he said, smiling in that way that meant he was planning something. What though? And how bad was it? “Want to share mine?”

Kaito didn’t fancy the thought of Kokichi walking him home but it wasn’t super far and it’d be better than getting soaked so… “Depends on what the catch is.” As long as it wasn’t too bad, Kaito would put up with it to avoid getting wet.

Kokichi gave him an offended and hurt look. “There is no catch. I just can’t bear the thought of your hair getting ruined by the rain. Don’t you trust me?”

“No, I don’t trust you. What’s the catch? What kind of game do you want me to play for it? Or what kind of embarrassing thing do you want me to say or do? I really don’t care as long as I don’t get soaked on the way back home.” He had a lot of important stuff in his backpack and well… it _would_ ruin his hair and clothes. He put a lot of time and effort into looking cool, he didn’t want to ruin it.

“Hmmm…” Kokichi lifted a finger up to tap his chin in exaggerated thoughtfulness. “In _that_ case, I’ll reveal the catch when we reach your house. How does that sound?”

“Uh… not good. Tell me what it is.”

“I’ll tell you when we get there.” Kokichi walked forward to stand next to Kaito, lifting the umbrella to be over his head too. “Here, you hold it since you’re taller.” He put it into Kaito’s hand before he could voice a protest. He then hooked his arm through Kaito’s. “Let’s go.”

The physical contact was unexpected but… not unpleasant like Kaito would’ve predicted it’d be if he’d been forewarned beforehand. So… perhaps against his better judgment, he didn’t say anything about it and just started walking.

The loud spatter of rain on the umbrella above them made conversation hard so they walked in silence. Kaito had never shared an umbrella with anyone before it was a bit weird and he was _very_ aware of everywhere Kokichi’s body came into contact with his own. It wasn’t unpleasant though, as long as Kokichi was pretending to be behaved it was fine, perhaps even kind of nice.

The rain was starting to lighten up a bit by the time they reached his grandparents’ house. They walked up the driveway, stopping under the overhang where it was dry.

“Now for the catch,” Kokichi said, taking his umbrella back.

Kaito held back a groan. Things had been going so pleasant, of course Kokichi was going to ruin it. But now that he was home, Kaito could just chose to _not_ do whatever Kokichi was going to try to get him to do so it wasn’t really _that_ bad. “What is it?”

Kokichi hesitated as if unsure. It was the first time Kaito had ever seen him do that. But he shook it off quick, literally even shaking his head a little before looking up at Kaito with an evil smile again. “In return for the use of my umbrella, you owe me a kiss.”

“A… _what_!?”

“A kiss.”

Kaito stared at him. He should be totally against the idea of kissing him, right? But… he wasn’t? He maybe even kind of wanted to?

“I ain’t got all day,” Kokichi said, bouncing up on the balls of his feet. “I walked you _all_ the way home, preserving your precious hair and clothes from the dastardly rain so you _owe_ me and you know it. So…”

Kaito leaned in to kiss him. He should’ve gone for a kiss on the cheek or forehead but it was too late, he was already kissing Kokichi’s mouth. And Kokichi was kissing him back a second later, standing on his toes to reach. It was warm and soft and… they were both blushing intensely when it ended.

They stared into each other’s eyes for a few frozen seconds before Kokichi broke it with a giggle and ran away. Kaito watched him go, wanting to call him back but not having the words to. They needed to talk about… whatever the fuck just happened. But it was too late, Kokichi was already gone. So… later, they’d talk about it and figure it out _later_.

Kaito for sure wasn’t going to forget about it though, especially with how much his face was burning now. He’d have to stay out here until it faded some lest his grandparents saw and asked him what happened.


	6. Day Six - Apocalypse AU

“All right uh… looks like we got all of them,” Kaito said, unable to hold back a grimace. Part of him wanted to vomit but… he couldn’t afford to.

Kokichi made a non-committal grunt in response as he pulled the fire poker he’d been using as a weapon out of the head of what, judging by the clothing, used to be an employee here before things went to shit. Which had _only_ been like two months ago but already all of the store’s windows had been broken. Naturally it had been raided of supplies too, it was doubtful anything would be left but it was at least shelter, right?

Neither of them said anything as they removed the three zombies they’d killed from the store. It did little to rid the smell of death and decay from the room. The back-employee room wasn’t too bad though. _And_ they were in luck, it had been locked. Kokichi’s lock picking skills got them inside, giving them access to the supplies inside as well as a relatively clean place to lay out their sleeping bags and set up camp. There’d be no fire of course but they hardly needed it.

Kokichi sighed after they’d finished a meagre meal of canned foods, “Of all the different kinds of apocalypses we could’ve experienced, why’d it have to be the zombie apocalypse? It’s been done to death, it’s boring now.”

“Boring isn’t the word _I_ would use.” ‘Horrifying’, ‘awful’, ‘terrible’, or any other word that carried a similar sentiment would be better. “The _real_ question is why’d we have to experience an apocalypse at all?”

Kokichi shrugged, doing his nonchalant ‘I don’t care about any of this’ act that no longer fooled Kaito. “Civilization had to end eventually, right? I’m sorry you never got to go to space though, you deserved it more than anyone.”

That was a bummer but… “We have more important things than that to worry about.” Dwelling on it would be selfish when so many people were dead or had lost their loved ones. He at least still had Kokichi.

Silence followed as they just sat there, leaning back against separate walls and looking at each other. It was a comfortable silence but… since things had gone to shit, their silences had become more frequent. They pretended that it was just because they were listening for potential danger, zombies or people – they hadn’t run into anyone dangerous so far but Kokichi was insistent they not trust strangers – but in truth it was because it was harder to lie about everything being fine. They’d lost friends and didn’t know the fates of their families, both Kaito’s grandparents and the members of D.I.C.E. could be among the hordes of zombies for all they knew. They were headed that way to find out but… the closer they got, the bigger the worry became.

“Can you promise me something?” Kokichi finally broke the silence, speaking in a serious tone as he met Kaito’s eyes.

“Uh… sure, depends on what it is.”

“If… I get bit by one those things or I die from something or suffer some kind of fatal wound can you promise to burn my body so that there’s nothing left? Or _at least_ smash my skull so I can’t turn.”

That was the absolute _last_ thing Kaito wanted to think about. Just the _thought_ of something happening to Kokichi was almost nauseating. But somehow the thought of him turning into one of those _things_ was worse so… “Yeah, okay, I promise.”

“Good. I promise to do the same for you.” He held out a hand as if they were making some kind of deal.

“It won’t come to that though,” Kaito said as he took it and they shook hands. “We’re both going to make it out of this and restart civilization somewhere.”

“I don’t know how you plan on doing that because we’re both dudes, we can’t have babies no matter how much we fuck.”

“I mean with other survivors, dumbass. And don’t be so crass.” Kaito hadn’t even thought about sex in what felt like ages now, too busy with other stuff and too exhausted anyway. They’d probably make up for it once they were in a safe place though.

“I forgot you prefer the term ‘making love’. But sure, with other survivors we could restart civilization. I’d be the leader of course. I’d offer to let you be my second in command but that position’s already taken, so is third, so you can be fourth. Of course, you’d have to join my organization first, along with everyone else in our little society.”

Kaito opened his mouth to make a protest but that’s what Kokichi wanted. “It won’t be secret if you do that though and won’t be much of an organization either, more a city thing.”

Kokichi shrugged, giving him an evil. “Maybe it’s time for me to come out of the shadows and conquer the world.”

“The whole world, huh?” Kaito scoffed. “Yeah, right.”

“I could. I’ll start with a small group, in a fortified town somewhere and then gather more and more people until I have an army. And then we’ll conquer stuff. Then I’ll be a supreme leader of an empire and one day _actually_ have more than ten thousand people under my command.”

“So you’re admitting you’re organization never had ten thousand members?” Kaito of course knew that to be a fact, he’d met all of D.I.C.E. on multiple occasions but he’d _never_ heard Kokichi admit it.

“No.” _And_ he still wasn’t, typical. “It _did_ have the many. Now it probably doesn’t because of the whole apocalypse thing but it _did_.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.”

Kokichi replied with an evil smile. “I’m glad you see things my way.”

Honestly, Kokichi’s plan probably wasn’t a bad one. Years ago when they’d been attending Hope’s Peak, he hadn’t be labelled as the Ultimate Supreme leader for nothing. So maybe something could come of Kokichi becoming the leader of a group of fellow survivors. They’d have to find survivors first though and then a safe place. But perhaps there was something to look forward to now, something hopeful. Only time would tell.


	7. Day Seven: Domestic/Free Day

Kaito had always been a morning person. He was always up and ready to go long before anyone else. He’d never understood why or how people could sleep so long or stay in bed after waking up for even a few minutes… until now.

Kokichi was draped partially on top of him, head resting on his chest fast asleep. Kaito loathed the thought of disturbing him when he was so peaceful and comfortable. And he was warm, making Kaito feel as if he could easily go back to sleep and perhaps happily spend the rest of his life cuddled up with Kokichi like this.

Such thoughts and feelings were probably the sappiest Kaito had ever had. And he certainly would’ve never imagined he’d have them before this. Of course he could never let Kokichi know he’d ever felt this way, he’d never hear the end of it. That didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy this for a little while longer though.

It only took a few minutes of that before he was starting to drift off again though. Meaning as much as he’d rather not, he _had_ to get up lest he fall asleep; they had stuff they needed to do today. They needed to finish unpacking their stuff since they hadn’t yesterday. And Kaito should probably make breakfast for both of them, he was the morning person so it just made sense for him to do that. Other meals they could take turns on or work together on. They’d have to discuss it later as well as other things that their moving in together signified. For now though, Kaito needed to get out of bed.

_Very_ carefully, he moved Kokichi off of him; he didn’t want to but he had no choice. Thankfully Kokichi didn’t wake up, he barely even stirred. Leaving Kaito free to slide out of bed and tuck him back in, something he never would’ve done if Kokichi were awake. He quickly left the room before that status changed.

He was almost done making a breakfast of eggs and toast when Kokichi wondered into the kitchen at last. He still looked three quarters of the way to sleep; eyes half lidded, still in his pajamas – classic pajama pants and a shirt Kaito had ‘lent’ him a year or two ago that was a couple sizes too big on him – and his hair was even more of a mess than normal. Having never been around him this early before, Kaito had never seen him like this, it was… cute.

“Good morning,” Kaito greeted him.

Kokichi groaned in response, exaggerating it as if he were dying as he wondered over to Kaito. “Ah!” he said, perking up a little. “You’re making breakfast! I knew moving in with you would be a good idea. You going to make me lunch and dinner too?”

“If you expect me to do all the house work, you got another thing coming.” Kaito turned his gaze back towards the stove before he burned something. It wouldn’t be the first time Kokichi had distracted him enough that he missed something up, every time it happened was embarrassing even the rare times when Kokichi didn’t tease him about it.

“But I thought you loved me.” Kokichi’s tone suggested he making a fake pouting face.

“That has nothing to do with what we’re talking about. We already agreed to split the housework, that includes cooking.” It was one of the things they’d discussed while they’d moved into their new home yesterday. “If you’re not careful I’ll make sure _not_ to make you breakfast tomorrow morning.”

“No, don’t! I was joking. I’ll help with lunch and dinner.”

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

“All right, good. Go sit at the table, breakfast is done.”

Breakfast was a peaceful affair. They didn’t speak much but it was a comfortable silence. It felt good too, their first breakfast together as a married couple in their own home. Later things might get a big rocky between them as they adapted to living with each other permanently, but nothing they couldn’t overcome and get used to.


End file.
